degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tristan-Grant Relationship/@comment-2233287-20140702073642
My issues with this pairing. 1. Yates gives me the creeps for the multiple reasons. Ever since he stepped foot in Degrassi, he has been targeting Tristan. He has given inappropriate amount of attention to Tristan, his student who he didn't even know, and singling him out. He took him to his dentist appointment (not your job), he gives him a book about a student-teacher affair and implies their situation will be similar, has been taking advantage of the fact that Tristan is attracted to him, invited him over to his apartment, and told him not to tell anyone about them being involved. Classic predator signs. He was developing a bond of trust with Tristan, so that it would be easier to take advantage of him when he decided to make a move. 2. Tristan is not able to legally consent to sexual relations with Yates. He is 15, a minor in Canadian law, and Yates is a grown ass adult, who is at least over the age of 25. It is considered rape since Tristan cannot legally say yes. Even if Tristan was at the age of consent, it is still illegal since Tristan is a student and Yates is his teacher, an authority figure is in his life. 3. Tristan is inexperienced and has never been in a relationship and has no power in the relationship. Yates is able to manipulate him by telling him to keep it a secret that he is coming over ("So other kids won't get jealous"), and manipulates him into having sex with him ("I thought you were mature"). Tristan was pressured into having sex with him, which is why he felt the need to come back over and prove that he was "mature" to Yates. 4. Yates tried to get him drunk, which to me implies that he was going to try to force sexual relations. He gave Tristan Absinthe, which can very easily fuck you up. (I've had it before, and it only took a little amount.) Already, this is illegal by giving alcohol to a minor. 5. Tristan has been desperate for love ever since he stepped foot into Degrassi. He has no experience with relationships and is quick to form an attraction to anyone. He automatically assumes what he has with Yates is love because he doesn't know any better, and is quick to cling to the first relationship he has ever had. When Maya tells on him to Simpson, he sees it as a betrayal since she is "coming between" him and Yates. This is not a healthy perspective since Tristan cannot see the true nature of their relationship. 6. Some people are saying that this is okay because Yates is attractive, or because this relationship is between two men. NO. No matter the physical appearance of Yates, he is still a sexual predator, who is preying on Tristan. Just because Yates is aesthetically appealing does not mean his behavior is "cute", it is unprofessional and completely inappropriate. It honestly disturbs me that so many people are excusing Yates behavior because he is nice to look at, and not seeing the true nature of his actions. Also, whether this relationship was between female/male, female/female, male/male, it is not okay either way. End of story.